To the top of mountain
by Youichi-Zarasuha
Summary: Kelas X-A dikenal sebagai kelas yang jarang mengadakan outing, pada saat itulah Rin dan Kaito bertindak. tempat apa yang mereka tuju? dan apakah tantangan yang mereka dapat? Kaito/miku R/R please?


**Mei, 10 2012**  
-To the top of mountain- Vocaloid fanfic  
yahoo! Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic aneh nan abal ini, kangen dah lama gak bikin cerita tentang adventure, hehe

gomen nee, ane jarang nulis fic pake bahasa indo soalnya pingin semua cerita bisa dibaca semua orang, bukan orang dari negeri sendiri sajah

karena ini fic pertama ane dalam bahasa indo, tolong di kasih saran yak! Biar chapter berikutnya nambah seru!

**Mind to R/R please? Hehe  
okeh kita lanjut ke ceritanya saja ya**

Rating: K tapi sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi akan berubah jadi K+  
Vocaloid fanfic

Siang hari, di SMA Vocaloid, murid-murid kelas X-A sedang duduk menikmati makanannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba entah ada petir atau hujan, Rin berlari sambil membawa gelas jeruknya dengan Heboh  
BLETAAAR!  
**semua orang mendadak ketakutan, mereka kira ada dewa Zeus (?) yang turun dari langit, kepingin marah sama rakyatnya yang gak berterima kasih pada pemberian alam**

semuanya salah! Bukan begitu! Sebenarnya itu hanyalah bunyi sebuah tangan yang memukul meja!  
"Aahh! Bete!" teriak Rin, oh.. ternyata suara petir nan keras itu asalnya dari dia toh

"Kenapa lu? Biasanya kalau udah dikasih jus jeruk kamu langsung tenang!" tanya Len, saudara kembar Rin.  
"eh... Nanti dulu deh jelasinnya" sahut Rin sok tenang, dia menjawab seperti itu karena melihat teman-temannya masih asyik makan  
_'kalau marahnya sekarang siapa yang mau denger, pada makan semua'_

sementara itu, miku asyik mengunyah jajanan kesukaannya,Daun bawang yang digoreng, sedangkan kaito memakan Mie ayam buatan Miku (dengan paksaan tentunya, khukhukhu)  
Len memakan Banana splitnya dengan lahap, apalagi es krimnya rasa pisang juga, Sedaaap!  
Gakupo & Luka memakan Bubur Ayam, sedangkan Mikuo memakan Nasi uduk  
Meiko tak kalah sibuknya menghabiskan bubur sumsumnya (kenapa jadi serba makanan indonesia gini yak?)

**OSIS room (dicolong ma anak-anak kelas X-A sendiri)**

Anak- anak kelas X-A mengadakan Rapat, rapat dadakan, Cuma gara-gara Rin tadi memukul meja , tapi bagi mereka yang mendengar, itu bukanlah suara meja dipukul.. itu seperti suara petir Dewa Zeus!  
A/N  
**Rin:** dasar author ngaco, mana ada dewa di dunia ini!  
**Author:** iya juga yak, adanya tuhan! Eh kenapa kamu motong! Aku kan lagi bikin cerita!  
**Rin:** suka-suka Gua, ahahaha  
** Author:** Ck, dasar ngeselin. Ya udah lanjut!

masih di ruang rapat, kali ini semua murid hanya duduk termenung tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Mereka menunggu miku memulai rapat. Tapi nyatanya si ketua kelas Anggun itu (hoeks) masih asyik menggunting kukunya

si kembar kagamine jelas tak tahan dengan situasi begini, akhirnya jadilah kedua bendahara itu memulai Rapat  
"o iya Rin, kenapa tadi kamu teriak-teriak?" kata Len, mengalihkan perhatian  
"eh? Oh iya aku lupa ngasih tau!" jawab Rin cekikikan  
"Ayolah, jelaskan pada kami kenapa kamu kelihatan menyimpan rahasia" kata Luka denga muka sok serius

Begitu mereka menyuruh Rin untuk cepat-cepat menyebutkan rahasianya, Ia langsung berlari bagai menembus angin, lalu mengambil Atlas, Peta , kertas dan Pensil. Seakan- akan belajar geografi

"Okeh, Miku, sebagai ketua kelas apakah kamu tahu kapan terakhir kali kita mengadakan outing?"

"entahlah, sepertinya sudah berbulan-bulan kita tak pernah outing lagi"

"Terakhir kali?"

"palingan jalan-jalan ke mall, atau nggak paling jauh hanami di fujiyama"

"kenapa kamu tak tepikir untuk mengadakan outing? Aku bosan tiap liburan kita Cuma bisa main komputer ma baca buku doang" (kayak authornya dong)

Miku berpikir keras

"Kaito, kamu kan wakil ketua kelas, tolong bawakan agenda kita selama setahun ini dong!"  
"Roger miku!"

Setengah terpaksa, Kaito membawakan agenda kegiatan kelas 10, mulai dari MOS, field trip, dan bakti sosial, ck semuanya membosankan

"miku.. umm... bukan maksudku menyinggungmu, tapi.. semua acara disini um... boring, kamu tahu kenapa kelas kita terkenal? kelas X-A itu terkenal gara-gara acaranya ngebosenin, sedangkan kelas lain acaranya beragam, kenapa kamu gak coba alternatif lain miku? Seperti skating atau lainnya, kasihan teman-teman kita sendirian dirumah atau tak punya pekerjaan di rumah karena kelasnya tak ada acara liburan"

...

"Iya bener tuh kata kaito" sahut Gakupo  
"Kau kurang memerhatikan keinginan anggota kelasmu Miku" tambah Luka  
" Kamu tak mengerti perasaan kami~!" kata Meiko sok dramatis  
"Um.. iya Miku, kau terlalu serius memikirkan pelajaran, sampai-sampai kita tak sempat menikmati Liburan! Sebagai saudara kembarmu aku mengerti!"  
' kamu dah terlalu sering bilang begitu Mikuo' pikir miku

Len dan Rin tak kalah ramainya memberikan komentar, atau lebih tepatnya disebut protes?  
' Sialan lu kaito, kenapa lu musti komentar begitu? Gara-gara elo semua orang jadi protes ke gua kan?'

Sayangnya Miku tak bisa meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut keras-keras, kalau tidak, ia akan kehilangan citranya sebagai ketua kelas paling anggun  
satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kaito dengan tajam, tapi tetap saja bocah berambut biru itu bersikap sok kalem (padahal takut, hihihiiii)

"Baiklah! Aku memang Egois, kali ini aku akan berbaik hati, aku akan mengambil suara. Baiklah Rin, tempat seperti apa yang ingin kamu kunjungi?"

"Aku mau ke teluk izu! Disana kan banyak cowok cakeep!" seru Meiko, ckck emang playgirl tuh anak  
"gak usah jauh-jauh, mending ke perpus trus nginep di situ" usul Luka

'males banget...' pikir semua orang

"kebun binatang!" pekik Rin, jelas semua gak setuju

setelah menulis semua pilihan, Miku menatap ke anak-anak lelaki

"Rin, Gakupo , kaito dan Mikuo" ujar Miku  
"Apakah kalian ada ide? Kenapa kalian diam saja dari tadi?"

kaum Adam memang jarang mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan jujur, kadang kebiasaan ini bisa disebut 'Jaim' atau memang dari sononya dah begitu (cieelah di Author sotoy mode on)

"Miku"

"Apa Kaito?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendaki Gunung?"

"haah?"

Bahkan seluruh murid SMA Vocaloid belum pernah mendaki gunung! Sekarang si Kaito mengusulkan kita, kelas jarang jalan-jalan buat naik gunung?

"Ngomong opo toh kamu iki, aku ora ngerti..." jawab miku dengan boso jowonya ya ancur

"Kamu belum pernah naik gunung? Kalau begitu, aku minta pendapat sama konco-konco yak"

"Kalian, mau wisata ke gunung gak? Kita gak Cuma wisata aja, kita juga mendaki!"

"Aku mau, aku penasaran! Aku pingin lepas dari udara sesak ala kota!"  
Seru gakupo sambil mengacung-acungkan tangan.

"Aku juga! " Kata mikuo

"kalau kalian mau, aku juga mau deh" tambah mikuo tak mau kalah

Dengan setengah memaksa, kaito merebut spidol dari tangan miku, lalu memberikan 4 garis pada pilihan 'mendaki gunung'

"hmm... bagaimana miku? Pergi ke kebun binatang satu suara, ke perpustakaan satu suara, ke teluk izu 1 suara..."

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya kaito

Miku menatap satu per satu mata peserta Rapat, ada yang menatap dengan tatapan memohon, ada yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tapi ada juga yang menyuruhnya untuk tak memilih.

'kalau kupilih ke gunung, semua teman perempuanki tak setuju, sedangkan kalau aku memilih yang lain, sudah pasti tak akan terpilih, soalnya perbandingannya 1:3...'

"Miku, ayolah memilh, kami sudah capek!"

lalu miku menengok ke arah Kaito

"Kamu merencanakan ini semua kan? Agar setengah dari kita memilih mendaki gunung?"

"Tidak juga, mereka sendiri kok yang memilih.."

"Baiklah, aku ke gunung juga deh"

HOREEEEE!  
"Miku! Akhirnya kau sadar betapa kita ingin outing!" pekik Rin kegirangan (emang dia tadi kok yang ngusulin)

"Tapi, kita memang sudah tahu apa saja yang kita butuhkan untuk pergi ke gunung? Kan banyak rintangan di sana!" Tambah Miku lagi

"Tenang saja.. wakil ketuamu ini bukan orang sembarangan..." kata Kaito sambil menepuk dada.

"Eh... Kaito, gunung apa yang akan kita kunjungi?" kata Miku

"Gunung Di indonesia"

Kali ini bukan sambutan yang mereka dengar, sekarang semua anak menatap kaito dengan mata yang suaaangat lebar

"SERIUSAN LO? DUIT DARI MANA?" pekik Luka (tumben bisa gak kalem)

"EMANG KAMU PERNAH NGITUNG BERAPA BANYAK UANG KAS KITA?" tambah Len , lah dia emang bendahara, ya jelas tau lah uang kas berapa

"Tenang.. ayahku kan menteri jurusan ke luar negeri, jadi gampang kalau mau naik ke gunung..." kata Kaito

ckck... emang si kaito ini, orangnya susah ditebak

"Tapi bentar lagi udah mau jam masuk! Gimana kita tau apa aja yang harus dibawa buat ke gunung?" kata Rin  
"Besok pada gak ada acara kan? Naaah, mumpung besok hari Sabtu, kita suruh para pengurus kelas buat ngumpul, tar baru pas hari senin kita kasih tau semua murid buat outing..."

"Bagaimana biayanya? Apa kita tambahkan juga dari uang kas?" tanya Len

"Uang kas buat persediaan tambahan pas ke gunung, kalau biaya pesawat, passport... serahkan padaku.~~"

"HUUU KAYAK KAMU TAJIR AJA!" teriak semua orang di kelas, dihiasi lemparan-lemparan anggun dari botol, gas Elpiji (?) dan tas-tas mereka

"Miku, rapatnya udahan aja deh" bisik Mikuo

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini secara resmi dibubarkan, ingat, besok kita kumpul lagi jam 7! Pastikan tak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal!"

saat rapat bubar, bel masuk juga berbunyi, langsung saja semua anak berhamburan keluar (meski peserta rapat Cuma 8 sih, hehehe)

mereka akan menghadapi petualangan baru...  
outing terbaru...  
dan tentu saja tantangan yang banyak...

semua ini taakan terjadi jika kaito mengusulkan untuk pergi ke gunung...

'Kaito, jika ada palu disampingku, mungkin kau sudah kuhantam. Berani sekali mengambil alih tugasku sebagai ketua kelas...' pikir miku dihiasi dengan evil laughnya.

Sepertinya hanya miku yang bete dengan keputusan rapat, soalnya, semua oran gyang habis rapat terlihat berseri-seri tuh.

'Baiklah, aku akan lihat seberapa pintarnya Kaito menyiapkan acara'

dengan langkah sok serius, anak-anak pengurus kelas memasuki kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri  
lihat saja.. outing kali ini akan lebih keren dari kelas-kelas lainnya...

===========================================  
End of chapter 1!  
si author kecapean nih, nulisnya 3 hariiiii  
dan, saat dipublish, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2:07 pagi = =

Maaf buat OOC-ness dan cerita yang bertele-tele! Ini disebabkan Author baru pertama kali nulis cerita bergenre adventure en prenshiiip

kalau bisa kasih author saran yaak, biar cerita lanjutannya gak bertele-tele  
advice will always needed!  
**Flame is not allowed**

**R/R pleaasee!  
youichi_zarasuha may/13/2012 2:07 AM **


End file.
